


Yes, I Wanna Build a Snowman (Elsa's version)

by HallsofStone2941



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's version of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" from Disney's Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Wanna Build a Snowman (Elsa's version)

Yes, I wanna build a snowman.  
I’d love to go and play.  
I just can’t see you anymore  
Or come out the door  
Pretend I’ve gone away.  
We used to be best buddies  
And now, we’re not  
I wish I could tell you why!

Yes, I wanna build a snowman.  
But we can’t go build a snowman.  
“Go away, Anna”  
I might cry.

Yes, I wanna build a snowman.  
I’d love to play with you again.  
It’s getting lonely in this empty room  
I might go crazy soon  
Without you, my best friend!  
I wish I could show you all  
The things I can do  
But I won't hurt you more!

Anna, I can’t let you in here.  
The door is frozen from within.  
I feel so lonely, wish I could hold you  
And wipe your tears for you  
And let you in!  
I wish I could be there for you,  
And you for me;  
What am I gonna do?

I wish we’d never built that snowman…


End file.
